Dancin'
thumb|300px Dancin' is a song in the film, Xanadu and its soundtrack album. It is a duet recorded by Olivia Newton-John and The Tubes. Lyrics GIRLS: Band: Anybody blue Anybody needin' someone too Anyone feelin' cold, No one there You can hold Don't wait to get old and gray I'm gonna blow all the clouds away 'Cos there is nothing I would rather do Forget about the blues tonight, Sweet thing Forget about the rules tonight Sweet thing I wanna dance with you Until the sun comes creepin' through I wanna dance with you I won't stop pleasin' you Ah... Honey for awhile Give a girl a chance to show some style If you got no love to spare Tell me lies I don't care You better believe that I I know some moves that we've got to try 'Cos there is nothing I would rather do Forget about the blues tonight, Sweet thing Forget about the rules tonight Sweet thing I wanna dance with you Until the sun comes creepin' through I wanna dance with you I won't stop pleasin' you Ah... THE TUBES: Rock: Lover I want to let you know I won't take a back seat Ain't willin' to let you go I won't take a back seat Don't wanna hear what you want It's gotta be all my way And I'm makin' sure you stay to see I'm really a selfish man I've gotta get right to it And lover tonight I'm thinkin' of me Lover I won't take a back seat tonight Oooh... Lover gettin' on my two feet tonight Oooh... Got some dancin' to do Got some dancin' to do Got some dancin' to do, Got some dancin' to do Can't let anyone get to you I won't take a back seat Let me show you what I can do I won't take a back seat It ain't funny to fool with me I'd be a sad loser You're gettin' me mad using me You tried puttin' a spell on me 'Cos I had a strange feelin' You'd better get down to healin' me Lover I won't take a back seat tonight Oooh... Lover gettin' on my two feet tonight Oooh... Got some dancin' to do Got some dancin' to do Got some dancin' to do, Got some dancin' to do GIRLS: THE TUBES: Aaah... Forget about the blues tonight, Lover Sweet thing I won't take a back seat tonight Forget about the rules tonight Oooh... Sweet thing Lover gettin' on my two feet tonight I wanna dance with you Oooh...Got some dancin' to do Until the sun comes creepin' through Got some dancin' to do I wanna dance with you Got some dancin' to do I won't stop pleasin' you Got some dancin' to do Forget about the blues tonight, Lover Sweet thing I won't take a back seat tonight Forget about the rules tonight Oooh... Sweet thing Lover gettin' on my two feet tonight I wanna dance with you Oooh...Got some dancin' to do Until the sun comes creepin' through Got some dancin' to do I wanna dance with you Got some dancin' to do I won't stop pleasin' you Got some dancin' to do Ah... Category:Music Category:Movie Category:All Over the World